mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Toi Kanashimi
Personality Toi Kanashimi is the older sister to Emiri Kanashimi, and eldest daughter of the Kanashimi family. At first glance Toi would seem distant and gloomy, but under the thin ruse was a very joyful girl. She was emotionally strong and virtuous, Emiri laments that she always knew the right things to say and did the righ thing. Toi was softspoken, but the words she would say were always honest. She loved her family above everything and spent the most time with her sister and parents. Even though she was homeschooled up through her 18th birthday, she had a charm that allowed her to make friends easily and would commonly hang out with the small group of friends at the Arcade and other 'hip' spots. After her parents opened the florist on Toi's thirteenth birthday, Toi took to the business side with ease. Caring for the plants was more work for her, but when Emiri started working she found that Emiri was a natural with the plants but had to work to understand the business side. Emiri and Yuzuki Toi was always happy and smiled when she was with friends, but only ever laughed when she was with her sister. Whenever Emiri was sad or felt down, Toi was always able to cheer her up and get her back to her feet. Emiri never saw her sister cry out of sadness and Toi instructed her how to do the same. One day at the park after Emiri tripped and fell and scraped her knee, Toi knelt down and spoke to Emiri. She said: "Emi, don't ever cry when you're in pain. Remeber the dam? It turns water in to power! Whenever you want to cry, focus those tears, and turn them into strength!" Toi inspired Emiri to be the cheerful person she is, Emiri only wished she could be as emotionally invincible as Toi. Toi was also very protective, when she was nine she scared off a group of kids bullying Yuzuki, then shortly afterward introduced Yuzuki to Emiri. The three of them would often play together and became the 'three musketeers', with Toi as the ringleader. Even after Toi made more friends her age, she still found time for Yuzuki and Emiri. Death Tois death came suddenly and unexpectedly, the event mentally scarred the 13-year-old Emiri, though she hid it well. Shortly after Toi's death, her parents became more distant and more wrapped up in their work. Emiri bonded closely with Yuzuki, her closest friend became her best friend in that time. Only Yuzuki, Emiri and her parents know of how exactly Toi died, none of which have chosen to divulge that information. It was later revealed that the 'car wreck' that killed Toi was actually a murder orchestrated by Anisa, her exact reasons aren't clear. Memory Yuzuki and Emiri occasionally talk about Toi, though neither ever bring her up to their newfound friends. On Toi's birthday Emiri was an emotional wreck, because of this Yuzuki revealed to Shizuko and Alice that Emiri even had an older sister at one point. The next day, Yuzuki and Emiri visited Toi's gravesite for the first time since she'd died a year prior. Emiri opened up to Esther about Toi once and showed her the picture she keeps of her. Shizuko and Emiri found common ground in their lost loved ones, and became close because of it. Emiri revealed to Yuzuki that she thinks she's heard and even talked to the ghost of Toi late at night. Though if this is really Toi or something else is unconfirmed, Emiri is actually put at ease by the 'ghost Toi', as one of the things that the 'ghost Toi' always tells her is that she always is near and is watching over her. Toi made her first explicit appearance in the story at the Kamitsuki Dojo, where she visited briefly with a stunned Yuzuki. Though implying that she was breaking some form of afterlife convention by doing so, Toi imparted some important knowledge about Anisa before leaving. During Walpurgisnacht, when Yui, Shizuko, and Yuzuki were all unable to hurt Anisa, Toi appreared to assist despite the concequences. Banter between Toi and Anisa indirectly revealed that Anisa murdered Toi, but didn't reveal the cause of death. Toi used her abilities as a ghost to manipulate the fusion of Anisas soul, then stripped her of her Witch powers and immortality. After the Anisa's death, Yui asked her to tell Yui's grandfather she was sorry, and that Yui loved him. Though Toi assured Yui that he already knew. After Yuzuki left for the hospital, Toi vanished suddenly and without a word. Anisa Incident Aftermath Toi was taken before The Hierarchy court of appeals, headed by Justicar Astynomia. She was charged with breaking The Prime Covenant and Toi claimed guilty. She placed her defense as that she was stopping a force that would would harm The Hierarchy if left unchecked. The court agreed with her and lessened her sentence from banishment to undetermined restriction from passage to the mortal realm. Toi was not heard from after this. Trivia *Toi met Anisa at one point in her youth, she considered Anisa a friend. *While playing "Three Musketeers" Toi would take the roll of Athos. *Toi secretly dated someone near the time of her death, she's only spoken about it to Emiri during ghostly visits. Category:Secondary Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead